Clovely
by stvrgrs
Summary: Clove wakes up to find that she and her fellow career tributes are given a mission to stop Katniss Everdeen and the rebellion. I suck at summaries.  Pairings: Glimmer/Cato, Glimmer/Marvel, slight Marvel/Clove, maybe some other pairings in the future idk
1. The 74th Annual Hunger Games

**A/N: Yes, this sucks. But it's my first fanfic. And yes, I know that if you hit someone's temple they instantly die. Oh well. Enjoy…. And may the odds be ever in your favour ;)**

**PS. I'm completely unoriginal so I just used the actor/actresses' last names for the tributes' last names, except for Katniss and Peeta.**

Chapter 1:

"CATO!" I screeched; my heart pounding at a mile a minute. The boy from 11 raised a rock above my head as he pinned me down. I knew there was no escape. "CATO!"

"You are so annoying." He smashed the rock against my temple. Trust me, I've been through pain in my life, but nothing compared to this. My head felt like it was (and probably was) split open. I could hear my stepmother's voice, reprimanding me, "Clove, you stupid girl. You were defeated by a rock, ha!" The hilt of the Cornucopia began dwindling away. Then it hit me (like a rock, haha): I was dying.

"Clove!" _Great, now you show up_, I thought bitterly. I gritted my teeth, and it was a wonder I was even still functioning enough to think. The muscular blond boy knelt by my side, and picked up my limp body. "Clove, don't leave me."

I spat blood out of my mouth. "Get…her…" That's all I could manage. The pain had mounted to an unbearable level. I could feel myself slipping away; Cato's voice getting fainter. Blackness overcame me, and I sent a mental farewell to my family in District 2, and a personal assassination from yours truly, Clove Fuhrman, to Katniss Everdeen.


	2. This Is How It Began

**A/N: This is back in time, a little recap of Clove's life before the games. just fyi. review ? :3**

Chapter 1 ½:

My name is Clove Fuhrman. I was born in November. My father didn't care enough to remember the day, or even that he even had a daughter. He wanted a son, one that he could train into a killing machine. Aren't I good enough?

My mother died when I was five. She is the only good memory I have. She would take care of me when my father beat us, still upset that she bore him a worthless daughter.

_"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled, throwing a half-empty bottle of alcohol at a little girl. It shattered on the wall above her, and the liquor rained down on her head. She started crying through her blackened eyes. She didn't like it when Daddy yelled at her. It made her feel scared._

_ "Stop it!" A woman appeared in the doorway. The little girl looked up at her gleefully. She knew her mommy would save her; she always did. The woman knelt next to her and wiped her tears away with her soft hand. "Is everything alright Clove?" The girl nodded slowly._

_ "You…worthless woman…" The man muttered as he kicked his wife. She gasped in pain._

_ "MOMMY!" the little girl screeched, fresh tears streaming down her face. "MOMMY!"_

_ "Go outside, Clove, I'll be alright," her mommy reassured her through fierce kicks from Daddy. But even in her four-year-old mind, Clove knew she wouldn't be alright. She never was._

_ The girl ran outside. She ran and ran and ran until her little feet gave out. She collapsed on the ground, panting. She closed her swollen eyes and fell asleep. When she awoke, it was dark. Mommy told her not to be outside when it's dark, or else the Peacekeepers will take her away. But she knew if she returned, Daddy might still be mad and hit her. So she slowly walked home, flinching at the slightest noise, afraid that it was a Peacekeeper, or worse, Daddy._

So I learned to fight for my life. I figured by the age of six that crying isn't going to help my case, especially that my mom died and I had no one to comfort me. I hauled a moldy cardboard box outside and brought along some knives, forks, and a rusty sword that I found lying around. I drew a squiggly target (hey, I was six) and practiced chucking the weapons at the bull's-eye. My dad continued to get drunk and beat me. Things couldn't get any worse. Right? Wrong. When I was seven my dad remarried to this horrible woman named Eden. She was a cruel and heartless bitch, and even worse she brought along two kids, Aidan and Calypso. They were spitting image of her, and all four enjoyed tormenting me and using me as their personal slave.

School was worse. I had no friends, and my torture from home carried over to school. I was constantly bullied because I lived in the slums of District 2, or that I was ugly, or that I was weak. Any flaws I had, they would find them and pick at them until I was raw. And that only fired my motivation. I trained myself to be a killer. When I was nine and all the future "career tributes" were down at the training center, clumsily dropping heavy swords and missing punches, I was hitting a perfect bulls-eye with a butter knife from fifty meters away.

So, when I was fifteen, I volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games, determined to return victorious. Take that, District 2.


	3. Say What?

Chapter 2:

_Wait, why am I not dead? I can hear my thoughts…was this a dream? I swear to God if this was a dream I'm going to kill someone. It was a very real dream. My head still hurts. Maybe this is hell. Hopefully it's not. Or maybe, I'm still alive and now I can go and kill my family. I'll add it to my bucket list. What an enjoyable family reunion it will be._

I was jolted awake by my own thoughts. Bright lights burned my eyes. I was lying on what appeared to be a hospital bed. I hate hospitals. My hand instantly felt my head. No split, no blood, just dark brown hair. I did, however, have several wires attached to me. I ripped them off and discarded them.

"Hello?" I called to no one in particular.

"Good morning, Clove. It's good to see you're awake." A man, about thirty, stood in the doorway.

"Where am I?" I demanded, looking around frantically.

"Relax, I'll explain that later. Come on, the other tributes are waiting." He beckoned for me to follow. _What other tributes?_ This guy led me down a dimly-lit hallway, finally stopping in front of double-doors. "I know what you're thinking, but I'll explain everything in here." He pushed open the doors.

"Clove! You're here too?" Oh god, not her. I dealt with her in the arena and I don't want her in the afterlife. Or whatever this is. I need some explanations soon or someone will get hurt.

Glimmer Rambin threw herself at me and hugged me tightly. Her blonde hair covered my face, and I spit it out of my mouth.

"Control yourself, girl." She laughed and pulled me by the hand to a couch. We sat down, and she immersed herself into the television program. Scratch that, she was watching the Hunger Games. And not any Hunger Games; the Seventy-fourth version. I stiffened, and glanced at her. She brought her knees to her face, and was hiding behind it, barely peeking out. She gestured to the screen, and I saw why she was curled in fetal position. It was Cato Ludwig, my district partner. He was holding Peeta Mellark captive, threatening to snap his neck. Katniss Everdeen aimed her arrows at him, but slackened when he said something. Fear flitted through her eyes. Mutts clawed at the base of the Cornucopia.

"They're fucked," I said quietly. Glimmer shushed me. Then, everything happened so quickly. Next thing I knew, Katniss and Peeta were clutching each other like the idiotic star-crossed lovers they were, and Cato was being eaten alive by the mutts. Glimmer screamed. I smirked. I knew she had a thing for him in the arena.

Katniss shot an arrow at him, ending his pain. The cannon boomed. "They w-won," said Glimmer shakily. Oh hell no. Since when are there two victors?

Suddenly, Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed through the arena, "Erm, there have been some slight changes. There can only be one victor."

Katniss and Peeta gaped at each other. I shut my eyes and squeezed my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear a word they were saying, knowing it would be lovey-dovey and such. I opened my eyes to see the final kill. What? Death by poisonous berries? Ridiculous. Just when they were about to eat them, Claudius's voice told them to stop what they were doing and now there's two victors again.

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled at the screen, as they announced Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star-crossed lovers of District 12, victors of the 74th Hunger Games. The doors burst open and the man strode in again, this time two boys accompanied him. Both were equally tall, but one had brown hair and a stupid look on his face, and the other was blonde and was shaking. Marvel and Cato. Glimmer squealed as she embraced Cato, completely ignoring Marvel.

"Have a seat, boys," said the man. "And girl." The three sat down on the couch, squishing me against the side. "My name is Doctor Crane. As you might know, Seneca Crane is my brother." _Skip to the point, man._

"Anyways, you are probably wondering why you're here. You four are part of a secret mission. You see, the seventy-fourth Hunger Games was actually a simulation."

"It felt real," muttered Cato, taking the thoughts right out of my head.

"Right, it should have. So, as we were watching you, we figured who would make an unstoppable army. The answer was right before us: career tributes, training since a young age to kill. Incidentally, two others were on the list, but when they awoke, they refused to join us, and were put to death."

"So let me get this straight: you hooked us up to machines, virtually killed us, and then when we woke up you killed us again?" asked Marvel. Dr. Crane nodded.

"What's our mission?"

"Your mission is to bring down the Mockingjay."

"The what?" said Marvel, obviously confused.

"Katniss Ev-" Dr. Crane hadn't even finished his sentence when all four of us leapt us and cried out in joy. Katniss Everdeen was the Mockingjay. This was going to be fun. "Sit back down," he said harshly. We obeyed.

"What Katniss and Peeta did in the arena caused a spark throughout the twelve districts, causing a rebellion. It started in District Eleven, home of Rue Stenberg and Thresh Okeniya. And it's spreading to Eight and Four. We must stop it in order to keep Panem at peace," he explained.

"And if anyone gets in our way?" I asked maliciously.

"You have permission to kill them," he replied. Internally, my mind was having a party. Knowing her, she would have Peeta Mellark with her at all times. Too bad Lover Boy, looks like you're going down _with _your girlfriend.

"When do we start?" Cato was already getting up, ready to murder Katniss.

Dr. Crane smiled. "Now."


	4. Team Building Brings Out the Worst

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter and it might be boring. Sorry :( by the way, Junior Peacekeepers are sort of like Girl/Boy Scouts.**

Chapter 3

I would never have imagined what happened next: Dr. Crane led us through the hallway again, stopping short in front of a door with no windows. He opened it, and before I could get a good look inside, he shoved all four of us into the room. His maniacal laugh echoed throughout the dark enclosure. I stumbled blindly around, trying to find the source. Then, the lights above us flickered, and a giant screen appeared on the opposite wall. It was Dr. Crane. I lunged, but Cato held me back.

"What are you playing at, Crane?" I yelled, fighting myself out of Cato's grip. Is this some sort of joke? I was now convinced I was in an asylum, or maybe even hell. It sure felt like it. "Let me go!" I kicked backward, and he grunted in pain as my foot connected with his 'manhood', as I would put it. I leapt forward, and slammed my fists against the screen. _Hologram,_ I thought as my fingers fell through it. _That bastard._

"Team building," said Dr. Crane. The screen disappeared, and I was banging my fists against the white wall.

"Chill out, Clove," said Glimmer calmly.

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME! I DARE YOU!" I screamed, running in circles. I must've looked batshit crazy to anyone right now, but I didn't care. Who was Crane to stuff me and three other people who I've had quite enough of in the arena in a tiny room? "Team building," I muttered under my breath, mocking his tone. What the fuck were we supposed to do in 'team building'? Kill each other? I could work with that.

Defeated, I stopped moving and collapsed on the linoleum floor. Glimmer gently nudged my side with her foot. "C'mon, get up. You need to apologize to Cato." Right, Cato. The one I just kicked in the balls. I heaved myself up and stood above Cato, who was curled up on the floor, his face contorted in pain.

"Did I really hit you that hard?" He nodded. "Um, well, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

"Okay, time for 'team building'," said Glimmer, obviously bored with the fact she had to deal with me and Marvel. Cato, she didn't mind. We sat in a circle in the middle of the floor, me sitting as far away as possible. "I'll start: My name is Glimmer Rambin. I'm seventeen years old. I'm from District One. My weapons of choice are bow and arrow and mace," she listed. As if I didn't already know that. Maybe instead of killing them I'll just kill myself. It seems the better way to go.

Glimmer looked expectantly at her district partner, Marvel. He sighed and began to speak, "I'm Marvel Quaid, also from District One. I'm eighteen and my weapon of choice is the spear." I felt like I was in the Junior Peacekeepers. Is this all we're going to do, sit around and tell stories about ourselves that we already know? _I need my knife_.

"I'm Cato Ludwig, from District Two. Age eighteen. My weapon of choice is a sword, but anything else goes," he said with an evil glint in his eye. "And my life's goal is to kill Katniss Everdeen and her lover boy." _Too bad, Cato, but Clove already called dibs_.

Six eyes turned to me. "Clove Fuhrman, sixteen years old. I'm from District Two. My weapons of choice are knives, and I feel like I'm in day care." I glanced around the room, searching for ways Dr. Crane could be listening. Knowing the Capitol, there were probably cameras and microphones everywhere, so they can watch our every move.

_Time lapse: 6 hours_

Six hours of doing nothing. I needed to get outside and run, to take away an innocent life, to do _something. _After telling about ourselves, we dispersed: Cato and Glimmer to one corner, and Marvel and I to the other. Marvel kept trying to talk to me, but I didn't reply. I stared at Cato and Glimmer. They were currently flirting, based on their facial expressions. Knowing Cato, all he wanted to do was get in her pants. Knowing Glimmer, she'd let him. _Stupid couples and their stupid romances,_ I thought.

I have only had one crush in my life, but I never got his name. He was blonde and blue-eyed. We used to play together when we were little. He broke my heart after we started school, when he refused to talk to me.

_A little boy about five, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was skipping down the road when suddenly, an obstacle blocked his path. It was a girl, with long brown hair and freckles dotting her nose. _How strange,_ he thought, proud of himself for using a new word he learned today from Orion, his older brother._

_ "Hey, hey are you dead?" He poked her side with a stick. She stirred, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes, and scrambled backwards when she saw him._

_ "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded, shielding her face with her hands._

_ "I won't hurt you," he said. The girl lowered her hands._

_ "Are you a Peacekeeper?" she asked._

_ "No, what's that?"_

_ "Someone bad. My mommy used to tell me that if I was found alone outside, the Peacekeepers would take me away."She cocked her head. "What's your name?"_

_ The boy thought. He never liked his name, partly because it reminded him of cats. He didn't like cats because they always scratched him. "Call me Zero," he said. Zero was his favorite number._

_ "That's a funny name. I'm Clove," the girl replied. "Do you want to play? I'm not supposed to be home for a long time, or else I'll get in trouble." 'Zero' was about to ask why, but then she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a bush with harmless berries on it. "We can make food with these berries," she said as she plucked a couple off of a branch._

_ Together, they made pies and cakes (which really looked like mashed up berries and mud and leaves) until the sun began dropping below the horizon. "I have to go home now," Clove announced, standing up. "But I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Zero!" With that, she turned and limped back to her house where, unbeknownst of 'Zero', she would receive a beating from her daddy for being late, and just because._

_ He watched her disappearing figure and whispered, "My name is Cato."_


	5. Flirting With Death

Chapter 4

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I was rudely awakened by my head hitting the cold linoleum floor. To make matters worse, it was in the same spot Thresh supposedly pounded my brains in. I gripped my head, as if that was going to make the pain go away.

"Don't be a weakling," I repeated to myself.

_ "Clove, you're such a baby," said Calypso. She towered above her younger stepsister, who was sprawled on the floor, clutching her side. "It was only a small kick."_

_ "Yeah, don't be a weakling!" added her brother, Aidan. "C'mon, get up, I'm not done yet." He bounced back and forth, raising his fists, ready for combat with the petite eight-year-old. She slowly rose, staggering. Then she attacked with such ferocity that Calypso stepped back in surprise._

_A fire burned in her eyes as she wildly punched and kicked Aidan, aiming for his pretty little face that Eden would be so upset if she ruined. But Clove didn't care. All the emotion that had been bottled up since her mom died was released. One punch for Eden, a kick for Calypso, two kicks for Zero, scratches for all the kids at school, a kick to his privates for her dad, and as the finale, a push that toppled Aidan on the floor for using her as a punching bag._

"Clove?" I snapped out of my haunting flashback.

"What?" I growled. Marvel took a few steps back, his expression mimicking Calypso's.

"Crane says it's time for training," he explained. I leapt up. _Finally, something to do!_ I followed Marvel to the training center, where I found Cato and Glimmer making out on top of the combat mat. Looks like a wrestling competition gone wrong. I wrinkled my face in disgust.

"You would think they'd have a little dignity," I told Marvel. In response, he cleared his throat loudly and Cato and Glimmer sprang off of each other, blushing furiously. Thankfully, Dr. Crane entered the room and diffused the tension.

"Nice team building yesterday," he said sarcastically. "So, it's finally training time. You four will be training every day until we receive an update on where Katniss is hiding. Begin, now." Then he exited.

The training center strongly resembled the one at the Capitol, for tributes. I grabbed several throwing knives and chucked them at the moving targets. After I ran out, I checked my results. I gaped. I had not gotten a single bulls-eye. My aim was seriously off. Someone behind me chuckled. I whirled around, filled with rage.

"You think that's funny? How about you try?" I yelled at an unexpectant Marvel. He furrowed his brows.

"I accept your challenge." He picked up a spear, and threw it with such force it could probably take out multiple people. I examined his target. A perfect bulls-eye.

"B-but...that's not fair!" I stammered.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He took one of the knives and threw it. It whizzed past my ear, and landed a few inches away from my best shot. I relaxed, knowing that Marvel wasn't better than me.

"Maybe you can help me with my aim," he said, winking at me. I gave him a weird look, and continued picking the darts out of the targets.

But he didn't stop there. "Are you Katniss Everdeen? Because girl, you are on _fire_." That does it. I stomped toward him and pinned the son of a bitch against the wall, pressing my arm against his throat.

"Whoa, take it easy baby," he said, flustered.

"What are you playing at, Quaid?" I hissed. He struggled to get away, but I didn't let him.

"Answer me!"

"J-just let me go! I c-can explain!" His face was turning purple. I released him, and he fell on the ground, panting. "Okay, I'll let you in on a little secret." He beckoned for me to come closer, and I reluctantly followed orders. Marvel opened his mouth to say something, but then he swooped in and kissed me. _That's a death wish, buddy_. I pushed him backward and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Gross. Then I tackled him and whipped out one of the knives and pressed it against his face. "I can give you a kiss too, jack ass."

He whimpered. The knife point had drawn blood. _Blood!_ How I longed for the thrill of a kill. This one would be so quick, so easy... _Keep it together, Clove,_ I reminded myself. But I don't think I can. I was close to a breaking point; I could feel it.

"What the hell is going on?" Cato's strong arms pulled me off of Marvel.

"Don't kill your teammates!" scolded Glimmer, who was currently cradling a traumatized Marvel in her arms.

"I only wanted to scare him," I explained, folding my arms.

"You sure did that you little bitch," scowled Marvel.

"Fuck you," I retorted.

"Stop it," said Cato, glaring. "I think we should call it quits for today."

"You're the boss." I threw my hands up in mock defeat and walked away.


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

"Um, Clove, can I talk to you?" said Marvel nervously. I'm guessing he was afraid I would attack him again. Serves him right for being an asshole.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He seated himself next to me, staring at my collection of sharp weapons. "You like?" I waved a particularly pointy one in his face. Marvel gingerly moved it away.

"L-look, I'm sorry for...you know..." he stammered.

"For what?" I asked naively.

"Quit playing dumb."

_You should talk._ I narrowed my eyes at him. "What about it?"

He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I hoped it would get Glimmer's attention," he said awkwardly.

"Are you serious? To get _her _attention, you have to be extremely hot, like Cato-" _Well, fuck. _I tried to take the name back, but it was too late. Marvel burst out laughing.

"Like _Cato_? I think someone has a crush!" he teased, and playfully punched me in the arm.

"I don't. Now stop it or I'll gut you." He immediately shut up. "Cato was just an example."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid," he said, getting up. "Well, thanks for talking, I guess..." Marvel stood in the doorway, and then moonwalked away. I glanced at the floor, trying to hide my smile. _Maybe I'll kill him last.__  
><em>

Muffled voices disturbed my slumber. _Can a girl get any sleep around here?_

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, no one has to know."

"But-"

"Don't worry about him."

"He'll kick my ass, or worse, if he finds out."

"It's okay, Marvel." Marvel? And the only other girl here was Glimmer. Oh, Marvel is so fucked. I heard the sound of kissing, and Cato snoring. I had to stifle a laugh. Glimmer is such a slut. She manipulated Cato's feelings, and I'm sure Marvel was already under her spell. Then was that little stunt in the training center just a plea for attention from Glimmer? Boys are so stupid. My thoughts were interrupted by a blaring alarm. I swore loudly, Glimmer squeaked, and hurried away from Marvel, who was blushing. Cato looked like he had just seen his grandmother naked, he was so surprised.

"Attention: the Mockingjay has been sighted. Please report to Dr. Crane for further instruction," announced an automated voice. YES! This is the moment we have been waiting for. We skipped outside, whooping with joy, but stopped short when we saw Dr. Crane. He had a grim expression on his face.

"This is a drill," he began, and continued over Cato's protest, "however, we do have a simulation that is part of your training."

"Why wake us up in the middle of the night then?" I asked.

"Protocol," Crane simply replied. Bullshit. "Come this way." We found ourselves in a room that looked painfully familiar. He hooked us up to the same machine that transported us to the 74th Hunger Games. "Relax," he told us. Crane pushed a button and I blacked out.


	7. Psychological Warfare

**A/N: Eureka! I've found a computer! :D Now, here's the rest of your chapter. Special thanks to LeftyJessiee and S. EJ Tapson for helping me with Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer. And to GlimmerGreenEyes for constantly reviewing. Thanks love :) it means a lot to me.  
>Also, can we take a moment to appreciate how awesome a video of the Careers destroying shit would be to "Not Afraid" by Eminem, complete with them walking in slow motion and explosions going off in the background? Pretty freaking awesome.<strong>

I found myself on top of a building, decked out in all black. I had a utility belt that was loaded with knives of different sizes and other sharp objects. It was night, so I could barely see in front of me. In the distance, I heard the faint sound of people cheering. _Katniss!_ Ditching my teammates (if they were even here), I hopped from rooftop to rooftop, slowly descending, attracted to the voices like a moth was to light.

"Psst!" Glimmer materialized from the shadows. She was also wearing all black and equipped with a mace (which she was clutching in her hand) and bow and arrows. She pressed her finger to her lips, telling me to keep quiet, and pointed up to a ledge. Guards paced back and forth, armed with weapons I'd never seen before. I pulled a knife from my belt, taking an aim, but Glimmer stopped me. She strung her bow with an arrow, and released. The arrow landed in the back of a guard's head, killing him. Before the other two could sound an alarm, she exterminated them as well. I complimented her aim, and she flashed me a dazzling smile.

"You'll blind me with that," I said jokingly. "Alright, my guess is that Little Miss Everdeen is where the cheering is. Do we have to team up with the boys?" She shrugged.

"Let's find them anyways," she suggested.

"That could slow us down. Let's go." I pulled her toward a window ledge, and began climbing up, Glimmer following close behind. When we reached the top, I scanned the horizon for lights or noises. But there was nothing, just thousands of rooftops that expanded for miles. "What? It was just here!" I exclaimed, outraged. _Stupid Crane and his mind tricks, _I thought.

Glimmer huffed. "He's doing it on purpose. And from here, we have the best vantage point." She scanned the area, then picked a direction and followed it. Reluctantly, I followed. Suddenly, the sound of yelling and gunfire came from the opposite way we were heading._  
><em>

"That way, I guess." We sprinted towards the scuffle, and found Marvel and Cato held at gunpoint by three guards. I ducked down, and brought Glimmer with me. We peeked over the edge of the roof.

"We have to help them!" whispered Glimmer. I waved my hand in acknowledgement. There were more important things on my mind than rescuing her playthings. For instance, the location of my target, Katniss. She got away from me before; she won't get away a second time. Glimmer reminded me of the captives by stringing her bow, aiming at the guards and determining the best way to kill them without being noticed.

"Kill the one on the far right," I said sternly. "I'll jump down and get the other two." She nodded, and released the arrow. I jumped down, landing on top of one of the other men, breaking his neck, and then slitting the last guy's throat with my knife.

"Looks like you need some help," said Glimmer, placing a hand on her hip.

Cato grinned. "Maybe we do."


End file.
